meaning of loving
by November Reign
Summary: he have everything and it is christmas. yet, darien shields reflects a grieving man. what is he grieving for?
1. Default Chapter

Meaning of 'loving'  
  
I don't own SM  
  
I own story  
  
Based on original my short story   
about Christmas(untitled)  
  
R&R pls…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.:. written in Mamoru's P.O.V. .:.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Darien Shields walk into a dimly lit pathway. Red and white roses in his hands as he walks with the moon watching over him.  
  
It's Christmas eve and he is supposed to be happy. He had everything, almost. A big emphasis on 'almost'. He had it once but he lost it. He lost it because he didn't care. He didn't seem to see her nor give a damn about it.   
  
He look down at the ground and tears started to well up in his eyelids. He sat down on the cold snowy ground of December. Tears cascaded down from his hooded eyes. It is Christmas and he learned the meaning of loving the hard way. He learned it but he loses it. He learned it in the expense of losing someone. He loss her.   
  
He looked down at the marble tomb. It had been exactly a year ago. A year since she committed suicide, leaving a letter behind. A letter that told him that he never give a damn about her. That he always took her for granted, though it had been true. He neglected her, don't give a damn about her, took her for granted. But he is sorry now. His only reason to live, his love, lie cold and dead six feet below the ground. He now had a broken hard that will always be. He look again at the tomb. There engraved this words:  
  
Serena Moon Shields  
June 30, 1980 - December 24, 2001  
  
"Merry Christmas, my love. I love you always." He said and curled up next to   
  
her grave in a sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The end  
  
HCK 


	2. AN

Hi!

Sorry to disappoint everyone but this is not a new chapter, this is just an Author's Note.

For a long time since I started my third year in college (mid 2004), my writing updates started to decline big time. It took me 6 months just to update a story. Looking at my stories, I saw that my first multi-chaptered story "Rainy Days symbolize what" was only finished by me for within 14 months. Yet, its sequel not only came a year later but also up till now, for over 2 years, I'm still not yet finished writing it.

Looking back, especially for this story, makes me want to have the passion to write again. I have to admit that during the time I started here in FFN, I was taking Literature as my college major. But I shifted to Communication Arts the next school year. That course made me find another passion, this time for film making. That's the reason why I'm no longer writing that much.

For this particular story, if you will read all the reviews, you'll know that I really got flamed very hard. When I read **sniper957**'s comments, I feel hurt again. But I realize that it is true that you can't please everyone. I do not blame him if he doesn't like my story just as he could not blame me for reacting the way I did when he send me those comments. But I did take his words for consideration, not all of it though. Cause in a way, what he said maybe embarrassing, he just pointed out my areas of improvement.

I would also like to take this time to thank those who encouraged me with good reviews for this particular story. They are **JadesRose** and **Jen**. I also would like to say my appreciation to other reviewers who did leave a friendly criticism on my story. They are **Anne**, **Cat** and **Tsuki**. I would like to extend extra thanks to **JadesRose** and **Jen** for defending me. Though I think I could handle it alone, you put extra effort not only defending me but pointing out good and bad side of this story without embarrassing me. I now this thanks is a bit too late but I really am glad and I really appreciate what you two did. Again thanks.

Lastly, I maybe slow but I promise to finish my stories. I am actually too annoyed to those who leave their stories hanging. But who am I to judge when I'm slow writer myself right?

Thanks for the time and space.

Signing off

Holy Reimaund -HCK-


End file.
